


Les parents sont toujours les derniers au courant

by HetepHeres



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Humour, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetepHeres/pseuds/HetepHeres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme le dit l'adage, "les parents sont toujours les derniers au courant". Et dans le cas de Lord et Lady Grantham, c'est particulièrement vrai. ils sont tellement peu observateurs qu'ils sont totalement ignorants de ce qui se passe sous leur propre toit ou au sein de leur propre famille.<br/>J'ai décidé d'écrire une série de ficlets autour de cela...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Juillet 1914

**Juillet 1914**

 

Un bébé.  
Une surprise.  
Une _belle_ surprise.  
Une _merveilleuse_ surprise.

Et peut-être aussi une nouvelle solution à leur problème.  
Une possibilité que… Enfin bon, une chance sur deux.

Mais une surprise considérable, quoi qu’il en soit.

Toutefois… ils étaient vieux. Trop vieux pour ça en tout cas, croyait-il. Et pourtant…

Il pensait que Cora… hmm, il ne voulait PAS penser à… à ces… ces _choses-là_. Il était un homme, et il y avait certains sujets qui le mettaient plutôt mal à l’aise.

Son enfant n’était pas encore né et lui avait déjà les cheveux gris, bon sang ! Quel âge auront-ils lorsqu’ils auront à trouver un époux ou une épouse à leur cadet ? Est-ce qu’alors on les prendra pour ses grands-parents ?

Lord Grantham regarda alors sa femme, et la trouva radieuse. Sans nul doute la plus belle femme au monde, se dit-il.

Et ils allaient être parents une fois encore. Et qui sait, cette fois… peut-être… un garçon ? Un _héritier_  ? Bon, il avait déjà eu cette pensée à l’époque – toutes ces années auparavant – pour Sybil, alors il préférait ne pas trop espérer. Et maintenant, presque vingt ans plus tard, il n’échangerait aucune de ses trois filles contre un fils qu’il ne connaissait pas.

Quoi qu’il en soit, même si cela signifiait une fille de plus à marier, cet enfant serait un grand bonheur.

 — Nous pouvons nous estimer chanceux que notre enfant n’ait pas de nièce ou de neveu plus âgé que lui… dit-il à sa femme avec un petit rire.

Et à ces mots, Cora se rappela soudain l’ « incident turc ».

_En effet mon cher, très chanceux. Vous n’imaginez pas à quel point !_


	2. Début 1919 - Le jour d'après...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Grantham tourne sans le savoir le couteau dans la plaie toute fraiche de Branson...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se situe juste après l'épisode 2x07

 

“Bonjour, Branson” dit Lord Grantham de sa voix neutre et égale de tous les jours.

Pourquoi donc fallait-il qu’ils lui souhaitent tous un _bon_ jour, ce matin ? Ce jour était certainement tout sauf bon. Il aurait pu l’être. Il aurait _dû_ l’être. Il devrait être en train de se marier en ce moment même, peut-être même être _déjà_ marié pour maintenant, pour peu qu’ils aient repris la route de très bonne heure…

Mais non. Il avait fallu que ses sœurs viennent la chercher. Lui arrachant des mains son rêve au moment où il était enfin à sa portée. La nuit passée avait été une chute depuis le ciel qu’il avait effleuré du bout des doigts jusqu’à une tombe profonde faite de solitude et d’espérances déçues.

C’était un très _mauvais_ jour, en fait.

Mais peut-être avaient-elles raison ? Peut-être Sibylle ne pourrait-elle pas être complètement heureuse avec le souvenir amer d’avoir fui comme une voleuse ? Elle serait plutôt du genre à préférer défendre son territoire et livrer combat pour sa cause, au lieu de s’enfuir comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Et le choisir lui n’était _pas_ mal. Alors oui, bien sûr, elle voudrait faire comprendre ça à sa famille. Il était bien plus calme maintenant que la nuit précédente. Il commençait à voir toute cette situation à travers ses yeux à elle. Elle ne voulait pas se brouiller avec ses parents : il n’y avait rien de mal là non plus. Oui, il pouvait comprendre ça. Mais tout de même… Ils pourraient être _mariés_ maintenant, bon sang ! Ils pourraient être en route pour leur nouvelle vie !

Aujourd’hui aurait dû être le jour de son mariage. Enfin ! Mais non. Au lieu de cela, c’était retour à la case départ. Downton Abbey. À conduire Lord Grantham à droite et à gauche. Lui cachant les profonds sentiments qu’il éprouvait envers sa fille.

“Bonjour, Votre Seigneurie” répondit-il sans presque desserrer les dents.

L’homme qui aurait dû pour maintenant être son beau-père monta dans la voiture puis Branson referma la porte, le point serré si fort sur la poignée que les jointures de ses doigts en avaient blanchi.

* * *

 Branson n’était guère loquace aujourd’hui, se dit Lord Grantham. Et puis il avait les traits tirés, avec des petits yeux. Et avait les épaules un peu voutées. Moui, Branson avait l’air un peu fatigué, ce matin. La faute à une nuit trop courte ?

Enfin bon, Lord Grantham avait été jeune lui aussi, après tout… Au moins sur ce point il pouvait un peu se retrouver en lui. Mais si c’était à cause d’une femme, le jeune homme ferait bien de veiller à être discret : Lord Grantham ne voulait pas qu’un seul des domestiques de Downton Abbey devînt une cause de rumeurs et potins locaux. Il en allait là de la réputation de sa maisonnée.

Tant que Branson restait très discret au sujet de ses aventures galantes, et jusqu’ici ç’avait toujours été le cas à sa connaissance, Lord Grantham ne le réprimanderait pas. À moins que cela interfère avec son service et ses fonctions. D’ailleurs en cet instant même, Branson ne paraissait pas être au mieux de ses capacités habituelles : peut-être son patron devrait-il lui rappeler qu’il avait le standing de Downton Abbey à maintenir, et qu’il devait être à la hauteur des attentes de la famille Crawley en la matière.

Oui, Lord Grantham avait été jeune. Il se souvenait de cette période de sa vie et la manière dont il l’avait menée…  Puis il s’était marié, et s’était assagi.

Il ne pouvait pas demander à ce garçon de vivre comme un moine. Et tant que son chauffeur ne ternissait pas la réputation d’une fille du village, Robert fermerait les yeux sur les activités nocturnes et la vie amoureuse du jeune homme. Et si les choses devenaient sérieuses entre lui et une jeune femme, Lord Grantham – et plus encore Carson – veillerait à ce que le garçon fasse ce qu’on attendrait de lui. Et _a_ _fortiori_ si au contraire il n’était _pas_ sérieux à son sujet et n’avait jamais envisagé le mariage.

_Le mariage…_

Voici qui amena une autre pensée à l’esprit de Robert. _Mathieu_. Et Lavinia. Et la descendance qu’ils allaient désormais être capables de donner à la lignée des comtes de Grantham.

_Des noces…_

— N’est-ce pas palpitant, Branson ? Il va y avoir un mariage dans la famille. Il n’y en a pas eu depuis… eh bien… plus de vingt ans. Presque trente.

Les doigts du conducteur se crispèrent sur volant, au point que leurs jointures devinssent blanches.

Lord Grantham parut ne pas remarquer cette soudaine tension chez son chauffeur, et il poursuivit :

— Envisagez-vous de vous marier un jour, Branson ?

Cette fois-ci, la voiture fit une embardée.


End file.
